Measurements will be made on the change of firing frequencies of the ganglion cells of the aplysia as a function of microwave poser density, temperature and other parameters. We will look for shifts in the DC potential and the characteristic impedance for phycomyces upon exposure to microwave power. We will continue our investigations into the nonlinear characteristics of biological fluids in an attempt to understand high field effects and will continue theoretical investigations to understand nature membranes when subjected to radio and microwave frequencies.